Talk:Saiyan
Why can't Saiyans like Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Paragus, King Vegeta, Bardock's crew and Bardock can't go super saiyan? Since they are full blooded saiyans shouldn't they have the ability to reach super saiyan by having strong emotions and high power levels reaching a certain breaking point. Could the reason be that they weren't able to reach super saiyan because they did not live very long through out the Dragonball Z series and were killed very quickly not giving them the chance to be spared so they can get stronger and be able to go super saiyan. :The in-universe explanation is that unlike Goku who becomes a Super Saiyan in response to his enormous need to stop Frieza, most of the characters you name are on Frieza's side (even if it's because he has enslaved them), and thus are supported by the empire of the most powerful being in the universe (at the time). Goku became a Super Saiyan because he was at a disadvantage against Frieza's true power, and was the only man who could be depended on to defeat Frieza. As for Paragus, he reasons in The Legendary Super Saiyan that he's indirectly become the most powerful being because of the control he has over his son. :The rational explanation is that half of these characters were slain before the Super Saiyan transformation was written into the series (Turles included, since The Tree of Might was released before the Frieza Saga). [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 15:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Saiyans in space This has been removed a few times, but it does appear to be true that Saiyans can survive in space without air. In all known instances where Saiyans were exposed to the vacuum of space, there were no adverse effects: *'Goku': Took Monster Carrot to the moon. *'Vegeta' and Nappa: Appeared outside of their Saiyan spacecrafts while Vegeta destroyed Arlia. *'Bardock': Flew to Frieza's ship (in orbit of Planet Vegeta). *'Broly': Survived in space after New Vegeta's destruction. Any reason why we shouldn't make a note of this? Even if we dismiss it as a fairly large plot hole, it still seems worthy of mention, perhaps in trivia? -- 09:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :There are a number of theories that can explain the first three examples, such as Vegeta and Bardock being within the limits of the planets' atmospheres. However, theories are nothing more than speculation. Thus, they are irrelevant. The only example that can be explained without the use of such theories is Broly. Broly processes the ability to create a barrier of ki that protects him from such environments. :Now as for the possibility of a Saiyan’s Self-sustaining capabilities in space, I don’t recall the Daizenshuu making any note or acknowledgment regarding this. In fact, by any argument over the factuality of the trait, if Saiyan’s did have such ability, why didn’t the race survive the destruction of their planet in space? You see? Just another theory. :There are numerous things left unexplained in Dragon Ball, things that can only be explained through theories. However, noting the theories as fact rather than theory would compromise this Wikia. If a theory can be proven as fact by an authorized source, then let it be recorded as fact. If not, then let it be recorded as theory. '-- bulletproof' 09:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::The theory about being in the atmosphere of a planet doesn't necessarily apply to all of the first three, as Goku used his Power Pole to climb between the Earth and the Moon. The atmosphere of the Earth ends long before the Moon, and Goku was climbing the distance while carrying three people. This was done for comedic value obviously (in reference to "The Rabbit on the Moon" fairy tale), and Goku was back on Earth by the next panel so it shouldn't be taken too seriously, but at the same time it's canon and has never been outright contradicted. Everybody (including himself) just assumed Goku couldn't breathe in outer space, so Dr. Brief supplied him with the shuttle for Namek and the emergency space suits. It's as if Goku completely forgot about traveling to the moon in Dragon Ball, which some could argue is because of the loads of adventures he would have afterward. In my opinion Toriyama just forgot about that scene when he was writing the Namek arc, but as far as verifiability goes, this is an extremely debatable topic. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 17:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good note Nonoitall http://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Saiyan&curid=1526&diff=61652&oldid=61630'-- bulletproof' 18:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::Guess I was wrong about when Broly survived in space, though it seems like I do recall him doing so without a pod at some point. It's been a while since I saw the Broly movies though. Anyone else know offhand when this was? -- 10:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hm, I haven't seen the movie in a few months, but the only time I can recall Broly in outer space without a Saiyan Pod was the scene where he casts a barrier around himself and Paragus when their planet is destroyed. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 19:31, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::::There was also the flashback to Broly's childhood where he was seen flying amongst an Asteroid field couldn't be near an atmosphere.. Also, in regards to the explainations towards Bardock being within the limits of the Atmosphere, that can't be it since he was high above the atmosphere. There's no way a planet's atmosphere extends beyond the planet itself. As for why the Saiyans didn't seem to survive the explosion of Vegeta, seeing how one of the scenes in the Bardock special showed some of the saiyans engulfed in a pillar of flames, it's probably due to the fact that almost all of them were incinerated by the blasts. The only characters at that time who would even STAND a chance in surviving an explosion like that would be King Vegeta, Bardock, and Broly. Vegeta was killed by Frieza by a blow to the chin, so he's out, Bardock was already weakened from the battle against Dodoria why he was having diffculty with stairs and collapsed in the pub where he made a failed effort to try and warn the Saiyans, and besides which, he was disintegrated by the Death Ball. As for Broly, well, the result's obvious. Ironically, he was the only one of the three characters with power levels of 10,000 to actually survive the explosion. ::::::Oh right, I had forgotten about the scene in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan where Broly was out of control in the asteroid field and he attacked Paragus. So really, that makes Broly and Paragus able to breathe in outer space (there's always the possibility that they weren't in an asteroid field, but that Broly had just destroyed a planet; but even then, no atmosphere would exist around planet debris). So really: ::::::Goku: Climbs to the moon on his Power Pole with Monster Carrot and the two Rabbit Mobsters. ::::::Vegeta: Stands on his Saiyan Pod in outer space, as he destroys Arlia. ::::::Nappa: Stands on his Saiyan Pod in outer space, as Vegeta destroys Arlia. ::::::Bardock: Flies into orbit to confront Frieza. ::::::Broly: Flies frenziedly amongst space debris with Paragus. ::::::Paragus: Flies amongst space debris trying to calm Broly's nerves. ::::::In short, every Saiyan who has ever been exposed to outer space (and there are as many in Toriyama's original work as there are in Toei's films, for those who are picky about canonicity) has been completely unaffected. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 22:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I personally think Toriyama didn't care and just did everything he did for coolness's sake. However it is NOT speculation to assume that Bardock, Vegeta, and Nappa were within the limits of the planets atmosphere when they were in space as they communicated verbally, which (regardless of ability to "breath" in space) is impossible without some form of atmosphere. As for Bardock not being within the planet's atmosphere do not forget that planet Vegeta has ten times the gravity of Earth, and thus would be capable of sustaining a larger atmosphere. There is also the very high "Superman" factor. Superman can't breath in space (which makes since because it is impossible to actually 'breath' in a vacuum as there is nothing to breath), but he can survive in the vacuum for extended periods of time. Given Saiyan's other abilities and general fortitude it is very likely that they merely survive in space rather than being able to breath in it, like a human could survive under water for a few minutes. Has any Saiyan ever been shown in space surviving in space more than momentarily? No. Vegeta and Nappa only stood outside momentarily(even though they could not have possibly been in a true vacuum), Bardock was only outside for mere moments (even though, again, there must have been some kind of atmosphere), Brolly is Brolly and breaks rules, but even when he was in space it was only still shots giving no indication as to how long they had been out there, and the same applies to Paragus. It is speculation to say that they can breath in space as there is in fact NO evidence to support this. What it should say is that Saiyans have been shown to survive unprotected in space (only twice actually in Brolly and Goku with Master Carrot), and other times where they APPEAR to survive in space when they were actually in some sort of atmosphere. Abridged version, you can't breath in a vacuum by definition of a vacuum, you can't talk in it either, so therefore every single instance of them being in space minus Brolly and Goku with the Carrot guy occured in some sort of atmosphere. The Master Carrot event was clearly for giggles. According to Dragonball a Great Ape is as big as a huge freaking castle, so it really shouldn't be considered for information on Saiyans to begin with. Also the fact that the people in the show who would know the most about Saiyans clearly state that Saiyans can't survive in space is pretty damning to any counter-argument. Adroa 23:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Bardock was much farther than that, and I don't think that a planet with ten times as much gravity would have an atmosphere that would extend halfway towards the central star in that system, not without being fried that is. Not to mention that the atmosphere's directly connected to the planet, so if Vegeta and Nappa were indeed in the atmosphere in some sort, they'd receive severe injuries when blowing Arlia up (and it was implied that Vegeta and Nappa usually blow up planets, even discounting Arlia), and Vegeta would be crazy to even try to blow up the Earth, seeing how, if he blew it up, he'd also, if not kill himself, then at least receive severe injuries (since when a Planet blows, the atmosphere ignites as well). Also, for the characters you cited, King Kai has also shown himself to know very little about the quadrant he's ruling, making his so-called omniscience questionable (yes, he's supposed to be omniscient, at least according to Gregory). Heck, at one point, he actually thought that Planet Namek blew up when it still only had five minutes left, not to mention not knowing that Nameks don't need water, and believing Frieza to be dead twice (three times counting the miscalculation of Planet Namek's immediate fate). Heck, he didn't even know Goku survived/escaped the explosion until AFTER Porunga told them. Frieza also bore witness to Bardock's last stand, so he was either having memory problems (doubtful, since he did recall it when he first met Goku, both in the Anime and the Manga), he was being extremely stupid (arrogant maybe, but not stupid), or he was trying to lower Goku's morale (most likely. After all, it is a common enemy tactic to at times falsify the situation in order to lower morale.). As for Broly and Paragus, they were in an Asteroid Field (or at least, it resembled an Asteroid field), and I doubt an atmosphere could exist in that area. Even if Goku's placing Monster Carrot was supposed to be for giggles, that still proved that he was more than capable of breathing in space (the Moon has a weak atmosphere, and the area between the Moon and the Earth's atmosphere is deep space (non-existant of atmosphere, in other words.). Weedle McHairybug 02:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please try and remember that you are trying to apply our world physics to an anime universe created by a guy who has tenuous grasp on physics at best. The Dragonball Universe CLEARLY does not follow our physics (i.e. smaller planets have higher gravity or if your kung fu is good enough you can fly). I mean you're applying some definitions of atmosphere and not others. For example you assume it will ignite upon planet destruction OR only be very close the planet but that it is not necessary in order for sound to travel, when in EVERY last case mentioned of a saiyan breathing in space someone was also talking, not communicating telepathically, not sign language, not giant comical signs with sing words like "ouch", "oh crap" and "die saiyan scum" but talking. Bottom line Dragonball atmosphere DOES NOT equal our atmosphere and they can not be thought of as the same thing. Hell for all we know their meaning of "atmosphere" could be made up of happy thoughts of the bunny-puppy hybrids that inhabit the core of any life-supporting planet. So whether it makes sense to you or not, it is speculation to go against what the actual series says; and what the series says is: Saiyans cannot breath in space. End of story, that is all.Adroa 05:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: What my point is is that it should be mentioned as part of their physiology, but a trivia entry should mention the ginormous plotholes this single fact creates.Adroa 05:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Saiyan Families I noticed in the battle with Tien and Yamcha Versus Shorty and Scareface, that when they witness Yamcha charging a spirit ball, how long it took. One of the Saiyans makes a remark that "his grandmother can gather energy faster than him (Yamcha)". The article says that Saiyans to not bond with family, as they are put on missions.But I would imagine to know that about his "grandmother", he would have to at least be with her from time to time and see her fight. If not, it must have some other relevance for he mentioned a family member. However, the remark he made could just be a mere insult with no meaning. picture the first picture in this article is kinda blury and should be replaced with a diff pic or a better quality clone of it.Ssj gogeta vs. broly 22:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :feel free finding a better picture.. Dyas 23:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Saiyan homeworld In Dragon Ball Z, it is said that both the Saiyans and Tuffles both originated on planet Vegeta and the Tuffles controlled the better half. In fact, the existence of the Tuffles at all is only in anime filler (which is generally considered non-canonical). I think this should be considered the real history since many don't consider DBGT canonical for its many plot holes and inconsistencies. My question is,where did they live before King vegeta Was crowned king of the saiyan race? --Team Midgars Silver Sinspawn 07:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Before the Tuffle-Saiyan War was won by King Vegeta the Saiyans lived on planet Tuffle, they always lived on planet Tuffle, until it was destroyed by Frieza. The Planet was merely re-named after King Vegeta's victory Arieus 00:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Saiyans are Human? Who's to say Humans aren't Saiyan? Maybe their just related, with a common ancestor? T'Lani 11:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Erm...why would they be related? Because they look similar? And besides, how would this be possible, the distance between Planet Vegeta and Earth was kinda big...Dyas 11:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Various other shows have multiple seperate species growing on seperate worlds that were 'seeded' by a much older, extinct race. That's the sorta thing I meant, both races having a common ancestor that 'seeded' Earth and whatever world the Saiyans supposedly originally came from (which couldn't be Earth because they lacked space travel prior to DBZ)...makes more sense than saying they are the same race that, by some freak coincidence, happen to exist on 2 worlds at the same time. T'Lani 15:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rediculous information I'm almost positive that the majority of this article is made up bs. I mean, there's info about 300 year old Saiyans, which were NEVER seen in the manga or Anime, nor was it ever described what would happen to a Saiyan during advanced age. Also, there's info about their gestation period, which has, to my knowledge, never been explained in either the Daizenshuus, or by Toriyama himself. Personally, i think someone's got an overactive imagination, & it's ruining the article. This info needs to either have sources, or be removed. Malikarcanum 14:39, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Picture of Saiyan Group I'd like to provide some links to images of Groups of Saiyans for that info box at the bottom; one of them should be the original one in a -hopefully- better resolution ;-) The version currently used looks kinda blurry... Vegeccolo 07:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Revival and limbs when tien died fighting nappa he regained his lost arm upon death yet none of the saiyans regain their tails when they die. should this be out down as trivia or a plot hole? Oni Link 17:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Saiyan Eye Color There was, in fact, another of Saiyan blood to have a different eye color. Goku Jr. has dark blue eyes, clearly shown several different times in his special, and the last episode of Gt. I'm going to go ahead and change it. Adroa 09:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fasha also seems to have dark purple eyes (at least on that particular screenshot) If it's true, this somehow would contradict Vegeta's claim that fully-blooded Saiyans always are black-irised... Vegeccolo 09:47, December 4, 2009 (UTC) However, we must take into note that the refered GT episode/movie and the movie/flashback were Fasha appeared, it's only in the anime canon, even though that the Bardock TV Special is, in my opinion, something that fits perfectly well in the manga canon. Vegeta - San Talk 21:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Don't wanna just make an edit out of nowhere here, but.. The pronunciation bit as we have it now is wrong. The original pronunciation IS "as it's spelled". ai goes ai. This "si-yan/say-an" business shows someone with no knowledge of phonetics whatsoever. It should say "for the US version, saiya-jin is translated as "saiyan", pronounced like 'seiyan', but still spelled saiyan on title cards, etc." It's just similar to how, in the old dub (and a few lines in the new dub too, careful as they were), Kaiou-ken was pronounced as keiou-ken (somehow missing the king kai connection). Someone on the localization team thinks ai is pronounced ei, simple as that. : It has been changed a little now. The pronounciations are closer to the reality now, but there is always room for more information if you have it. Also, in the future, feel free to make such an edit right away as long as you have an explanation. Worst case scenario in that is that it gets reverted initially, and you have to explain on some user's talk page as well. 03:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) About the pronunctiation.. Should we make note of some of the Recent Japanese material pronouncing Saiyan the way that it's pronounced in the English dubs? IE: Saiyan Blood http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18N70_iRSLs&feature=related I think it's interesting enough to note somewhere. Supersaiyanbatman 08:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i believe the actual literal translation is Saiya and/or Saiyan wend talking more than one individual ,remember the japanese add Jin on nationality or ethic ,like they call us Americans as Amerikajins take out the jin and end up as amerika add the n and end up as amerikan.--Linkdarkside 00:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Head wounds Is it possible saiyans minds are fragile during childhood? Particularly when they're babies, I noticed when Raditz first comes to Earth and realizes Kakarot(Goku) had become good and was now a protector of Earth and the humans he asked him if he suffered any head injuries while he was a child without knowing anything of Goku's past (After he left Planet Vegeta) I was thinking that head injuries and memory loss is common umong Saiyan children? This could be a reason why they are kept in those pods and monitered by doctors as infants. It could be that their head bones are very strong and durable, but their brains are fragile for quite awhile after birth, meaning any drop could injure a saiyans brain but a large drop (like the one Goku had) could critically injure a child, often erasing its memory and completly altering its personality, as in Goku's case Chris-the-killer 05:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :A drop like Goku's would kill a normal human baby, so Goku only getting amnesia isn't surprising at all. 06:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) That is why I was wondering if Saiyan would have stronger skulls but possibly just as fragile or even more fragile braints. A fall like that would crush a normal babys skull, even adult human's skull would be crushed. But Raditz seems aware that a head injury could of made Goku the way he was, therefore I was thinking amnesia due to head injuries were common umong Saiyan infants, this would also explain why they have to be in pods in the first few days after birth. Chris-the-killer 06:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really seeing how this is different than a human anatomy, other than being more resistant to injury. If a human baby was hit on the head very hard, but not quite enough to fracture it's skull, brain damage would be very likely. Likewise, if a friend of mine acted like he didn't know me and had no memory of anything that he should have, I would assume he had amnesia. Finally, all hospitals keep babies in special areas for a period of time after birth for check-up. 07:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Revival why werent they revived after they wished back everyone killed by Frieza and his men? :Well, for one thing, the wish that required that everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen (either directly or indirectly) be revived was granted by the Earth Dragon Balls, which only revive people who have died within a year. Frieza's annihilation of Planet Vegeta happened almost 30 years prior to that wish, so obviously they couldn't be revived. Weedle McHairybug 18:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)